


Dance with Me

by goddessofsleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, I love her, Introvert, all of my stories never connect with each other, also the last doesn't connect with this one, awkward character, her name is ivory james and she's bitter like me, if they do the next story would be in a new chapter, just wanted you guys to know, meet a new character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofsleep/pseuds/goddessofsleep
Summary: Ivory wasn’t such a social person. Parties and crowded places weren't her forte. She prefers quiet place away from others. However, having an extroverted roommate can make her peace disappear in an instant. But, maybe this time things would be different.





	

 Ivory wasn’t such a social person. Parties and crowded places wasn’t her forte. She prefer quiet place away from others. However, having an extroverted roommate can make her peace disappear in an instant.

       “Come on, I promise this will be fun,” Caroline dragged her outside. Ivory sighed in regret as she walked down the sidewalk on a cloudy summer afternoon. Caroline was dressed in a nice purple dress she made herself and black heels. Ivory decided a hoodie and some sneakers would be enough. It was strange seeing the pair together.

        “Please tell me why you dragged me into this,” Ivory asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice. “Well, it’s Charlotte’s party and it would be rude not to come.” “Yeah, that would be rude but she doesn’t know me,” sarcasm dripped from her voice. Caroline only rolled her eyes.

         “Well, she said I could invite friends and since you need some real social interaction I decided it would be a good idea to bring you along,” Caroline smiled brightly at her “brilliant” plan. Ivory was going to say something sarcastic but Caroline immediately stopped her.

          “Ok, here’s the thing, I’ll let you leave if I see you’re not having fun but you have to try it, deal,” She raised her hand out. Ivory thought of the pros and cons before shaking her hand. “Deal,” Caroline gave her a bright smile before dragging her down the sidewalk.     

* * *

 

       The girls walked into the bar. Immediately, a freckled red-head walked up to them and gave the latter a hug. “Caroline, it’s good to see you again” Caroline happily returned the hug. “Are you crazy, how could I not come to my best friend’s engagement party?”

       They continued to chat on, forgetting the aggravated guest behind them. “Charlotte, I’m surprised you’re even holding a party, you were never a party person.” “Oh, it was my friend idea,” she pointed to the lady in the back of the room. She was sitting on her phone before feeling eyes staring at her.

       She looked up and her bored look immediately turned into a joy. She moved out her seat and walked to the group. “Guys, I would like for you all to meet Scarlett.” The brown-haired raised out her hand. “Pleasure to meet ya,” she said with her thick Spanish accent. Caroline immediately took her by the hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”

     After that Caroline instantly turn to Ivory. Ivory also took her hand. “Speaking of friends, I like to introduce Ivory.” “Well, finally I been standing here for about five minutes looking like a lost puppy,” she jokingly replied.

     "Oh, I’m so sorry, it was just I haven’t seen Caroline in ages and I just wanted to catch up with her again, please excuse my manners,” she looked guilty.

     “Oh no, I was just joking, it ok.” Charlotte’s face immediately brightened. “Oh, don’t worry about her, Charlotte’s sweet as a peach but is kind of sensitive.” Scarlett slightly ruffled her hair. “But, she gives over simple things quickly, right Charlotte,” She sighed but agreed with Scarlett.

     “So, I guess you kept that sweetpea attitude even after college,” “I guess so, and it seems you didn’t change a lot since then either,” “So, she was an asshole even when she was young, well that’s not surprising.”

      This caused snickering from the girls. Well, except Caroline. “I was a great person when I was in college, right Charlotte,”

      “Well, you were kinda asshole-ish in college.” That cause the girls to bust out laughing. “Hey! You’re supposed to be own my side, even if it was wrong.” Charlotte couldn’t help to laugh at her best friend’s childish pouting.

       The laughing soon died down and a thought filled Ivory’s mind. “Um, I don’t mean to be rude but if this is a party where is everyone.?” Ivory decided to ask. Curiosity also filled Caroline’s mind as she wondered why they were the only in the bar except for a few workers.

       “Oh, this might be my fault,” Scarlett suddenly spoke up. “Can I see your invitation, Caroline?” She took out her invitation and handed to her. She quietly studied the paper while the others watched for an answer. Scarlett gave back the paper while giving a goofy grin.

      “I might have screw up the time a little bit.” She bit her lip. “Yeah, you were supposed to be here two hours later, my bad.” Charlotte was the only one who reacted. “Scarlett, I thought you second-checked them before you sent them,” You couldn’t hear anger nor disappointment in her voice, but only annoyance.

       “Sorry, it must slipped my mind, but at least I only messed up one.” Charlotte only sighed at her friend’s mistake. “I’m sorry for dragging you guys here so early,” she bowed her head slightly. The latter only smiled. “Oh, don’t worry about it, this just means I have more time to hang out with you.” She moved closer to her and ruffled her hair.

      Charlotte smiled though mumbled about how people needed to stop playing with her hair. “Besides, Ivory and I can help finish setting up since we’re so early, right Ivory?” Ivory gave a heavy sigh before agreeing anyways. “Thank you so much!” Charlotte happily exclaimed.

      “Ok, since you guys are helping, Caroline and Charlotte can work together while Ivory and I work together, alright?” Charlotte and Caroline happily agreed to the plan while Ivory hesitated a little but agreed anyways.

      “Great, you two can fix the tables while we finish the decorations,” Charlotte told the others. Before any could reply Caroline already took off, taking Charlotte with her.

      “Well, let’s get started, shall we.” Scarlett suddenly announced, not letting any awkwardness settle in. She directed Ivory to the tables and helped her get started, making sure not to make one second a boring one.

       She talked Ivory’s ear off but not in a bad way. She told multiple stories of her childhood and how she met Charlotte. She let Ivory talk about her life and listen to her ramble on about her life. It felt like hours of talking before the realized that Caroline and Charlotte came back.

      “So, I guess you two got to know each other?” You can see happiness radiating off Scarlett as Caroline asked. Her eyes were bright like a child’s and it seemed like she would never stop smiling. Even Ivory seemed happier than usual.

      Ivory checked the time. 5:30. It has only been one hour but it felt like they were talking for years. “Well, everything is done and the party doesn’t start for another hour, so let’s take a break,” Ivory cracked her knuckles, relieving anything pent-up and agreed.

     Charlotte and Caroline out of the room while the other paced behind. “Hey Ivory, how about a dance together,” Scarlett blurted out.

     Catching Ivory off guard, she looked at the girl surprised. “You want to dance with me?”, Ivory asked. Scarlett nodded with a sincere look on her face. Gears ran through Ivory’s head as she imagine the two dancing together.

     “Alright, I’ll let you dance with me.” She gave her typical neutral attitude but on the inside butterflies were flapping in her stomach.

     Scarlett could only answer her with a smile. Excitement and joy bubbled in her heart. “Oh, thank you so much,” she cried in glee and before Ivory could say anything she ran off into the front of the group.

     Ivory let the warmness consumed her as her face blushed a bright red. “Maybe this party won’t be so bad,” she told to herself before walking with the group.

* * *

     “Well, I made a huge mistake,” Ivory silently sat at the bar table and watched the commotion commence. The loud noise of the party caused major headaches. The room was filled with people she doesn't know nor care about.

     Caroline was off talking with Charlotte and her fiance and Scarlett wasn’t in sight. She knew she shouldn’t had came here. I always end up being the same, Caroline having the time while she stands on the sideline. She had enough of it.

     She walked up from her spot and headed out the door. Sadly for her, she realized that a downpour filled the streets and she didn’t have a umbrella. She sighed, knowing she was going to regret this, and walked into the downpour. She ran, trying to find a spot to hide from the rain. A stairway caught her eye and she ran under the shade.

     She finally relax and put in her earbuds, while watching the rain splash down on the sidewalk. “I’m sorry,” she said to herself before taking a swig of her beer. Her migraine finally decreased in pain as she was finally able to hear some quiet.

     “Ivory, what are you doing out here,” The sound of her music was interrupted by a certain voice. Ivory looked up to see chocolate eyes staring directly at her. Scarlett stared at the latter as she stand in the rain with her umbrella in her hand. “I could ask you the same thing,” Ivory retorted back before taking another swig of her beer.

     She pulled her umbrella down and sat next to her. “Well, I saw that it was raining so I wanted to come out and watch it,” Ivory looked at her confused. “What? I lived in Nevada for years on end, to me, rain was the coolest thing,”

     “Now, what about you,” “The noise was bothering me, so I left. You see, parties and loud noises isn’t what I find fun,” she answered honestly. “Well, you could have at least brought a jacket before you catch a cold,” Ivory didn’t notice but she was soaked to the bone and shivering as well.

     “Yeah, I guess I didn’t think about that,” Ivory said awkwardly. Scarlett merely chuckled. “You know, you remind me of Charlotte so much. You’re so calm and professional. But, unlike Charlotte, you’re kinda mysterious. You’re so introverted and the complete opposite of me but that just makes me like you even more.” Ivory could feel all the heat radiating from her face.

     “Oh, sorry for rambling,” she rubbed the back of her head. “Hey, I know you don’t like parties and you rather be home but can you come back to the party. I worked so hard on it and I promise you’ll like it,” She gave Ivory her best puppies eyes.

     ”Fine,” she sighed. “But it might be a problem partying like this,” she pointed to her drenched clothes. “Don’t worry about it, I got you cover,” she said before dragging the girl out of the stairway and into the bar.

* * *

     “You look beautiful! A little large but other then that it’s perfect,” The light blue dress covered her body almost perfectly. “Yeah, but did I have wear these heels,” she complained as she fixed her white heels. “Well I couldn’t let you wear my normal outfit while I’m wearing this,” she showed off her ruby red dress.

     “Fine, but why did you have an extra dress anyways,” Scarlett shrugged her shoulders. “You know, just in case somebody thought it was a good idea to go outside in a downpour,” This caused both of them to laugh.

     “Alright, you ready,” she held out her hand. She took a deep breath, readying herself. Without saying anything, Ivory took her hand and let her take her out of the bathroom.

      The loud noise of music and talking hit her immediately, causing discomfort. Scarlett obviously how tense the girl became. “Don’t worry, just keep up with me and will get through this together, alright?”

      She only nodded as let Scarlett dragged her through the crowds. “Hey Darwin, I would like you to meet Ivory,” “Oh, so you found yourself a girlfriend”, he teased. To her surprise, she actually saw Scarlett blush. Someone so confident blushing is just surprising to her.

      Darwin! Don’t be rude I just met her,” The young man only giggled at his friend anger. “Alright, I’m sorry. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ivory,” He held out his hand. “The pleasure is mine,” she simply responded, taking his hand.

      “Oh, you found someone respectable, finally someone to put you in place,” Scarlett only glared at him which made him laugh. For the first time tonight, she actually smiled.

* * *

      “You know, you still owe me that dance,” the tipsy Hispanic exclaimed. Two hours of drinking and laughing finally got Ivory in a good mood. “Oh yeah, alright then,” Scarlett smiled and dragged Ivory down to the dance-floor.

      The floor was filled people foolishly dancing in their drunken stupor. Scarlett guided her close to the middle. “You know, just to give you a heads-up, I’m not a really good dancer,” Ivory said modestly.

      “Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’re probably better than most of these people.” They both laughed. Scarlett grabbed her hand and spun her around while swaying her hips. She dipped her down and stared deeply into her eyes.

     “Also, you don’t need to worry about dancing when I take the lead.” You could hear the passion in her voice causing the butterflies to return in Ivory’s stomach.

     She lifted her back up and let go of hands. She moved on her own while dancing gracefully to the fast-pace music. Her hips were moving so fast now it was almost hypnotic. She let her body move gracefully around Ivory, letting her see the full scene.

     Her stomach moved in sync with her body, almost like she been doing this for year. Her face showed off a flirtatious look that set her heart on fire. She couldn’t help but stare at her stunning dancing. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I’m a professional belly dancer,”

     Well, that explains a lot. “W-wow, you’re really good,” Ivory stuttered. “Maybe I can teach you later,” she winked. Ivory’s face shined a brilliant pink which caused Scarlett to laugh. Scarlett grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to her face.

     “Thanks for hanging out with me, you made this party an experience,” All Ivory could do was nod. Scarlett smiled at the flustered girl before setting her down. “Scarlett, let's go,” The two girls heard a surprised yell from Charlotte.

     “Well, I guess the party ended,” The loud noise was replaced with a somber mood. Charlotte and her fiance had many things to hold. “Well, I must be going now it was a pleasure hanging out with you. She raised out her hand. She looked at the hand sadly. She hasn’t had that much fun in ages and it had to end.

     Still, she took the other's hand and gave it a good shake. After that, Scarlett ran off with Charlotte. Ivory looked at her hand and felt a crinkle in her hand. It was a small piece of paper.

    “Call me later. The party might be over but we can still hang out! P.S. I still need my dress and umbrella back ~ Love Scarlett.”

     Ivory held the note close to her fast-beating heart and sighed dreamily. “Ohhh, you got a note, who is it from? Can I see,” Caroline rushed up to Ivory, eyeing the paper she holding close to her heart.

     “That’s none of your business,” Ivory said while holding the paper far away from her. “Alright, I get it, but it was probably the same person who gave you that dress” Caroline teased.

     Ivory huffed her breath and pouted, knowing Caroline was absolutely right. “See, you only pout when you’re embarrassed, I knew I was right! I’m so happy for you!,” Caroline cried out before hugging her friend.

     Only Ivory could do was roll her eyes. “See, I told you this party would be fun,” “Fine, I guess you were right,” She put her hand on her heart. “Oh God, that felt so wrong,” Caroline scoffed but she couldn’t help but laugh.

     “Insult me all you want but you got to admit that you’re major crushing,” she teased. “Alright I get it, I like someone, can we go home now,” Caroline chuckled before agreeing. “Yeah, but did you bring a umbrella? I really don’t want to walk home all soaked,”

     Ivory was about to tell her no when she remembered the umbrella Scarlett used. She rushed to her booth before grabbing the umbrella. “Don’t worry, I got us covered,”

     Caroline gave her a breathe of relief before holding the door for her. They both walked out as Ivory pulled the umbrella up. “See, I told you were going to have fun,” Ivory looked at the note crumbled in her hand and the dark blue dress she was wearing.

     “All I got to say that it was an experience I’ll won’t forget,’ she smiled as the two walked home on that beautiful rainy summer night.

 

 


End file.
